When Worlds Combine, A Ninjago Tribute 6
by dogcake
Summary: Web and Alyssa's dreams are finally coming true when their true loves ask them to marry them... but a crazy fangirl (teamed up with the Overlord) take Alyssa's place. Can Alyssa break out with help form her friends and prove she's the real Alyssa before the wedding?
1. Chapter 1 A Day To Remember

Alyssa's POV  
It had been about a week since we had defeated the Overlord. Coles foot slowly got better, but he still acted weird. He acted like he was hiding something. When he could almost walk again he asked me to follow him. We walked outside onto the deck and stood in silence.  
"Alyssa?" Cole asked.  
"Yea?" I said turning to him.  
"Well, you know how we defeated the Overlord..." "Yes." "...and, you know that I love you, very much..." He said nervously.  
"Where is this going?" I asked.  
"Well, Alyssa.." He took something out of his pocket, a small box, and got down on one knee. Oh... my... GLOB!  
"Will you marry me?" He asked nervously. I couldn't believe this was happening. At that moment I spoken without thinking.  
"Yes..." I whispered.  
"Yes?" Cole asked like he couldn't believe it.  
"Yes... YES YES YES!" I yelled. I hugged him so tightly we almost fell over. He stood up and put a beautiful ring on my finger. Then we kissed for what seemed like forever. I had dreamed of this moment for so long. I couldn't believe it was FINALLY happening...  
Webs POV  
Garmadon was starting to scare me.. he wasnt acting his usual self since we left the hospital. he seemed a little, too, happy. one day, he still had a sling on his arm, he offered for a walk down on the beach. i thought that was a little strange for him, but i agreed to it.  
"its a nice sunset.. isnt it?" he asked.  
"yea.. is there something wrong?" i asked.  
"wrong? how could anything be wrong?" he asked.  
"you just seem a little too happy lately.. and now you look nervous.." i said.  
"im not nervous, why should i be nervous?" he said a little jumpy. we walked out onto a little dock that was old and in need of a paint job. we stood there at the edge, gazing over the water. the sun shimmered on it nicely as it sank over the horizon.  
"there is a reason why i brought you here though.." he said.  
"and what is that?" i asked.  
"after we defeated the overlord... and you, and your friend, were passed out in the hospital for two days, Cole and I had some time to talk.." he said, putting a hand in his pocket.  
"and one of the things that came up.. was what would our future be like.. and then, how we've all been through a lot lately.. i havent felt evil since the day i woke up in there.. and I cant explain why.. " I wondered where he was going with this. "then Cole brought up.. that he was thinking about proposing to Alyssa" Garmadon said. i gasped a little.  
"really?! when?!" i asked.  
"hold on.. he said that he wanted to before something bad really happened and he wouldnt be able to. and then he could be with the girl he loved.. and I.. wanted to do the same" Garmadon said.  
"what do you mean..?" i asked quietly, not sure if he really just said that.  
"i mean" he got on one knee.  
"will you marry me?" he asked, pulling out a box from his pocket. I was frozen for a second, but then I jumped on him with a hug.  
"yes yes yes!" I exclaimed. of coarse though with my stupidity of jumping on him while we were on a narrow dock, we fell into the water with a splash. but we both popped back up to the surface, and I laughed. while we were in the water he slipped the ring on me. it sparkled in the red glow of the sun still peeking over. i hugged him and he hugged back. i couldnt believe this was finally happening...

A/N

Alyssa: OH MY GLOB IM GETTING MARRIED!

Web: *hugging Garmadon and refusing to let go*

Alyssa: *hugs Cole just as tight*

Cole: cant... breathe..

Alyssa: uh, sorry..*loosens up a bit*

Web: *holds Garmadon tighter*

Garmadon:...mph...

Alyssa: uh, Web? MAYBE! you should try not to kill Garmadon before you marry him..

Web: hm..? oh, Garmy Im sorry *loosens up*

Garmadon: *takes in a huge breath* its.. its fine..

Alyssa: well, anyways, read and comment ^-^

Jay: heheheeheh, I bet Cole fans are gonna HATE you!

Alyssa: oh you have NO idea..

Garmadon: see, thats whats nice about not having many fans, especially in Ninjago, in Ninjago, EVERYONE HATES ME! ...its so lonely..

Web: but you have me! ^-^

Garmadon: yea, i have you. ^-^

Alyssa: just comment..


	2. Chapter 2 A New, Crazy Villian

Alyssa's POV  
After telling the others and finding out Web was engaged too, we decided to meet and have a double wedding. The next day we left to go and meet up with Garmadon and Web. Somehow words got out and everyone in Ninjago knew about the wedding. As we walked in the city I saw a lot, and I mean a LOT, of girls giving me a dirty look.  
"Why are those girls staring at me like that?" I whispered to Cole. When he looked at them their expressions quickly changed to happy.  
"They must be fan girls." he whispered.  
"Oh boy... girls that want to kill me, FUN." I said sarcastically. We laughed and continued to walk. There was one girl that caught my eye, she was giving me a death glare and cracking her knuckles. I walked a little faster after seeing her. When we got to Web and Garmadon's home, we quickly went into planning. I tried to focus, but that girl kept coming into my mind, who WAS she...  
Marie's POV  
"I'M GONNA KILL HER!" I yelled when I got back home.  
"That Alyssa girl is stealing away Cole, MY Cole.." I growled to myself. I was the biggest Cole fan you would EVER meet and I was suppose to be the one he would marry. I angrily stomped around my room when something appeared in front of me, nothing but a giant shadow.  
"Who...WHO ARE YOU?!" I asked.  
"Someone who can help you, I am the Overlord..." It said.  
"THE OVERLORD!?" I screamed.  
"I need your help, I am weak... but with your help, I can take over Ninjago." He said.  
"Oh yea, and what's in it for me?" I asked annoyed.  
"How about... Cole?" He said. I froze in my tracks.  
"You can do that?" I asked.  
"Yes.." He said. He told me his plan and what we each would get out of it.  
"That is truly evil... HAHAHAHA I LOVE IT!" I yelled. I agreed to help him and he entered my body. My clothes turned into a long black dress, my short blonde hair became black and spiky, and my eyes became red. I could control myself, and the OverLord nothing more than a voice in my head, but I could access his powers. It was time to carry out the plan.  
Alyssa's POV  
After we planned everything we agreed to all meet the next day at the place where we wanted the reception to be. Everyone at the Bounty would meet us there too.  
"Good night." I said to Cole as I walked towards my room.  
"Good night." He said giving me a kiss. I went to bed early and drifted off into a glorious daydream. I woke up about an hour later, to a person standing over me.  
"Who are you?" I asked a little scared.  
"I am none of your concern..." She Said. I realized two thing then, she looked a little like that girl I saw earlier, and that voice was the Overlord's.  
"QUIET." She said again in the girls voice.  
"What do you want from me?" I asked.  
"Cole..." She said. My eyes widened as she used her powers to transform to look just like me. You could barely tell it wasn't me. She didn't even have her red eyes anymore.  
"Now, to get rid of you..." She said in my voice. She hit me with a blast of dark magic and everything went back. When I woke up I was in a cell which was who knows where. I yelled for help, but no one was there. This was certainly NOT good...

A/N

Alyssa: STUPID FAN GIRLS! I wouldnt like it if someone else was with Cole but I wouldnt go THAT far.

web: yeah..

*Everyone nods in agreement*

Kai: SHE CRAZY IN DA HEAD!

Jay: and also-

Kai: CRAZY!

Alyssa: while I hope you guys can find me in time..

Web: too bad Cole didnt come to the A/N, otherwise he would know what was happening and he could put a stop to it..

Garmadon: but instead he went to the cake festival..

Alyssa: CAKE FESTIVAL?! WHY DIDNT ANYONE TELL ME!? READ AND COMMENT *runs out of the room*

Web:...Garmadon..

Garmadon: yes?

Web:.. remind me to order a few extra cakes for our wedding.

Garmadon: already on it.. *pulls out a phone to order more*

Alyssa: JUST COMMENT!

Web: GO EAT YOUR FREAKING CAKE!

Alyssa: I WILL! *leaves...again*

Garmadon: *talking on the phone*..yeah.. better make that twenty..


	3. Chapter 3 A Strange Phenomenon

Web's POV  
the next morning, i woke up and went to the kitchen where Garmadon was eating some cereal.  
"Good morning" i said. he swallowed.  
"morning.. your friend left her phone over here" he said, pointing to Alyssa's phone on the counter.  
"oh yea.. i'll go over there later and give it to her" i said.  
"Great... so, we are getting our own separate cake right? because, i want vanilla, not chocolate.." he said. i smiled.  
"of coarse Garmy." i told him. I ate my breakfast with him, then left to return her phone. i got on the bounty and knocked on her bedroom door.  
"alyssa? its web! you forgot your phone last night.." i said.  
"web?" it sounded like another girls voice. "i-i mean" she changed her voice to the way it normally sounded "web?" she re-said.  
"yea.. Web.." I said with suspicion. she opened the door, and held out her hand i placed it in her hand and studied her carefully.. something wasnt right.. she cleared her throat.  
"thanks Web, see you later" she slammed the door closed. that was strange. i turned around, and walked down the hall. i ran into sensei.  
"hey sensei.. Alyssa is acting a little.." "Strange?" "yes.. strange" i said.  
"i fear, something bad has happened.." Sensei said.  
"lets go check it out" i offered. we walked back to her room.  
"alyssa? can we come in?" i knocked on the door.  
"NO!" she yelled harshly. I exchanged a worried glance with Sensei. although.. something came to mind really quick, so I had to say something.  
"well, brother, what do you think we're going to do?" i smiled mischievously a little.  
"brother..?" he questioned. then he seemed to understand. i snickered a little, then knocked on the door again.  
"Alyssa, open up! is something wrong?" i asked. then she opened the door harshly and stared at us angrily.  
"Alyssa? is something troubling you?" sensei asked.  
"yes..you!" she sounded like the overlord. "oh no.. shh! stop talking! then you stop talking!" she argued with herself. Sensei and I gave each other 'wtf?' faces, then turned back to her.  
"never mind.. i know what to do with them.." she finished talking to herself. she pulled us inside.  
"uh.. whats, going on..?" i asked.  
"this" she said. she held out her hands a black misty cloud formed around us. i tried to stay awake, but it was some kind of knock out spray, then both sensei and I, blacked out..  
Cole's POV  
After eating breakfast I walked to Alyssa's room. I heard a noise and hurried. When I got there everything seemed fine.  
"Are you alright Alyssa?" I asked. She stared at me almost shocked, but straightened up quickly.  
"Never better." she said nervously.  
"Are you ready to head down to the reception hall? You still need to be fitted for your dress and the wedding's tomorrow." "Sure let's go." She said quickly. I gave her a quick kiss as we left, but she didn't have that 'spark' she usually did, but I ignored it. We all met up at the hall where the party would be.  
"Sir, would you like red, pink, or green for the streamers." Asked a decorator.  
"PINK!" Alyssa said. That seemed weird, knowing her, she'd pick red, even if she wanted pink, Web wouldn't let her.  
"Now it's time for the cake tasting." Another helper said.  
"ALRIGHT!" I exclaimed excitedly. We walked over and tried a little of each type of cake. Alyssa ate, but she seemed disinterested in it.  
"It's all so good, I don't know what to pick." I said.  
"The chocolate one right here, come on move it!" Alyssa yelled.  
"Excuse me miss, it's time for your fitting." A lady told Alyssa. She left with out saying another word. A negative attitude, pink streamers, and no love of cake, I could tell something was wrong.  
"Cole!" I turned around and saw Garmadon, he looked like he was panicking. "Have you seen Web?! I can't find her anywhere!" He said worriedly.  
"I'm sure she's around, don't worry, she'll turn up." I told him. He mumbled something and left. Alyssa acting weird, a missing Web, and a panicky Garmadon. Something wasn't right, but WHAT?  
Webs POV  
"web...web..WEB! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!" i opened my eyes.  
"WHAT?!" i yelled.  
"oh thank goodness you're awake!" Alyssa said. i sat up and looked around. we were in a dimly lit room, in a cage. the last thing i remember was Alyssa admitting black mist from her hands... wait.  
"dude, what the heck?!" i exclaimed.  
"what?!" "you made me and Sensei pass out and stuff and-..wheres sensei?!" i asked. she pointed to Sensei, who was passed out in the corner.  
"and i didnt do that. it was some overly obsessed fangirl who also sounded kind of like the overlord.." Alyssa said.  
"oh..sorry.." i said.  
"dont mention it." she said. Sensei started to wake up.  
"What..what happened...? where is Alyssa?" he asked. Alyssa waved at him.  
"Alyssa.. what has been going on?!" he asked. she explained everything again.  
"oh dear..." was Sensei's response.  
"yea.." i said.  
"what do we do now?" Alyssa asked.  
"uuuuuh play charades?" i said.  
"sure why not. its not like i have anywhere to be" Alyssa said sarcastically. i shrugged.  
"its not like we can get there anyways!" i said.  
"true.. alright.. lets play.." she said.  
"do you mind if I start?" Sensei asked.  
"go right ahead bro." I said.  
Garmadons POV  
i walked out of the room panicking. where was she?! its not like her to not show up like this! I walked outside, a good distance from anyone else, and paced back and fourth. er, what is going on?! what do i do?! what if she changed her mind and she doesnt want to marry me?!... hahaha, thats a good one! like that would ever happen! but really, where could she be?! maybe I can call her..? yea, i'll have to. i walked inside again.  
"Cole? can I use your phone?" i asked.  
"my nPhone? i suppose.." ((A/N instead of iPhone XD)) he handed me his cell phone. i took it and walked outside. now.. how do i work this thing...? theres no buttons! just one right there.. i pressed it, and the screen flashed on. there was a bar on the screen that said 'slide to unlock'. what does that mean?! theres no slide thingy! wait.. maybe i touch the screen..? i slid my finger across the screen where the bar was. it slid across and a keyboard came up. hmm. passcode..?  
"c-a-k-e" i said as i put it in. it unlocked right away. i slid my finger across the screen, different rows of colorful boxes passed by. this thing is cool.. i need to get myself one.. thats not important right now! i need to find web! i found the contacts app.. thing.. what ever they're called, and searched through them to find her number. when i found it, I clicked 'call' right away. it rang for a minute, then she picked up.  
"hello? Cole?" she said. i could hear Alyssa in the background.  
"cole?! let me see!" she said.  
"no its not Cole! its Garmadon!" i said.  
"Garmadon!? what are you doing?" Web asked.  
"im looking for you! where are you?! im worried sick!" I said.  
"aaw Garmadon actually cares!" Alyssa said.  
"do you have this on speaker?! turn it off!" i said.  
"Garmadon, just tell me whats going on?" "whats going on?! im looking everywhere for you! and isnt Alyssa inside right now, getting her dress-fitted or whatever girls call it?!" i asked.  
"no, thats her doppelganger! some crazed fan girl who's trying to take Cole, with the help of the overlord" she said.  
"the overlord?! Web, where are you?!" i asked.  
"i dont know!...oh! a walrus!" "what?" i asked confused.  
"we're playing charades and it was sensei's turn. he was a walrus." i mentally face palmed.  
"Web! figure out where you are!" i said.  
"o-...ah..." the connection started to get cut.  
"Web?! web! no, you're.. you're losing signal!" I shouted at the phone.  
"i-...hea..ou..reak...p..b..bye...ar...ma...don...i..ove...ou.." i heard. then the signal went dead. frustrated, i threw the phone on the ground. then I remembered that it wasnt mine, and picked it back up. it wasnt broken or anything, i just wiped off some dirt. then i turned around to go back inside.  
"hello.." the overlords voice said. Alyssa's double was in front of me.  
"oh, um. hey.. alyssa.." i tried to act like i thought it was still her.  
"cut the act!" she said.  
"act? pfft, what act?" i asked innocently. she crossed her arms and tapped her foot.  
"now that you know.. you'e gonna try and take Cole away from me arent you?!" she asked, her voice changed to another girls.  
"i, i dont know what you're talking about. I would never do that!" i said.  
"i cant have everyone disappearing Marie! well what do you want me to do then? stop talking to me! just.. negotiate with him!" she talked to herself. actually, it was amusing.  
"look.. if you act like you dont know anything.. i'll..i'll.." she stuttered.  
"you'll what?" i asked.  
"i..um.." "why dont you tell me where web is!" i yelled at her.  
"in my basement in my house. now you must promise not to tell anyone im here!" she said.  
"i promise" i said. but of coarse.. wasnt Alyssa with Web?..so didnt she just tell me, where all of them are? oh this was too easy..  
"you better not.." she said. "or you wont see another day!" she turned and walked back inside.

A/N

Alyssa: THATS NOT ME! SOMEONE PLEASE SEE THAT! SHE DOESNT LIKE CAKE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WHO DOESNT LIKE CAKE?!

Web:.. well.. I dont like cake THAT much.. it all depends on how moist it is, it HAS to be vanilla, and what frosting it is..

Garmadon:... Wait, I know its you.

Alyssa: THEN TELL SOMEONE!.. or better yet, COME GET US!

Garmadon: YOU DONT SAY?!

Web: SUPER GARMADON! TO THE RESCUE!

Alyssa: well comment and read T_T

Web: this is a short A/N.. I HATE IT! IT NEEDS TO BE LONG AND FULL OF RANDOMNESS!

Alyssa: uh.. LOOK! MONKEYS WITH BUTT CHINS!

Web: OH WHERE?!

Random monkey: :D3

Web: OOOOOH!

Cole: how did a MONKEY, get in here?

Alyssa: COLE?! YOU'RE HERE!

Cole: um. yeah..

Alyssa: did you hear any of the conversation before the monkey?

Cole: no..?

Alyssa: then i can tell you that, its not actually me at the we-  
*Camera dies.. COME ON!*


	4. Chapter 4 Time For A Rescue

Marie's POV  
As I went to finish my dress preparations, I knew Garmadon had figured out I wasn't Alyssa.  
"We must do something, he will find them, find the girl, and expose us." The Overlord yelled at me.  
"Don't worry, I know what to do.." I reassured him. I waited until Garmadon was busy planning and everyone else was busy. I changed back into my normal clothes and left. I went home and looked through a basement window. I saw all three of them playing games. I opened the door and walked down, showing what a REALLY looked like.  
"YOU!" Alyssa yelled.  
"So THAT'S what she looks like..." Web said.  
"Alyssa, Garmadon knows, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" I yelled.  
"NO I'M NOT!" She yelled as Web and Sensei protected her.  
"We tried to be nice, NOW YOU WILL PAY!" The Overlord yelled. I knew what he was thinking and went to work. I shot more sleeping mist at Web and Sensei and then trapped Alyssa in a bubble.  
"HEY, LET ME OUT!" She yelled. "Alyssa, no..." Web said before falling asleep. We walked outside and I carried her in the bubble far away. "I'd kill you now, but then they would go and tell somebody, so you will live so they can search for you." The Overlord said.  
"But this time, we will be put in a place where NO ONE will find you, and Cole will be MINE!" I chuckled. She gave me a death glare, but sat down in defeat. Now, to find a place where she will NEVER be heard from again.  
Garmadons POV  
finally, night fell, and my plan could start. I waited until one in the morning, just because I knew everyone in the city would be asleep by then. I crept on the streets, looking for her house. I heard some small talk going on in one of the houses, so i eaves dropped. it sounded like the overlord, and that other girl. i hid outside the house, and listened. unfortunately their voices were too muffled so i couldn't make out the words. I saw them leave the house soon, and stayed hidden in a bush. they left, and headed towards where the bounty was docked. I walked inside the house, and towards the basement. i silently snuck down the stairs. it was too dark to see, and i tripped a few times, but i found a light switch. I turned it on.  
"brother?" "Garmadon?!" i heard. i saw a small cage.  
"Web!" i exclaimed. I ran over and started to break away the lock. but it needed a key.  
"Garmadon! im so happy to see you!" Web said.  
"same, but lets get you out.. wasnt Alyssa here?" I asked.  
"yea.. but they took her some where else.." Web said. i stopped for a second.  
"you're kidding?" "nope.." "afraid not brother.." i looked around for a key as we spoke.  
"where did they take her?" i asked.  
"we dont know. we were knocked out. we just woke up again ten minutes ago.." Web said. i found a key and jammed it in the lock. it unlocked and I ripped open the door. Web jumped out and tackled me with a hug. my brother walked out.  
"im glad you're safe.." i told her.  
"im glad you came for us." she said.  
"i, hate to ruin the moment, but.. we still have to find Alyssa.." Wu said.  
"right.. and really? a walrus?" i asked. he shrugged.  
"we were doing animals.." he said. i rolled my eyes.  
"no matter, lets go figure out where Alyssa is" Web said.  
Alyssa's POV  
I woke up in a dark room in a place I don't even know where. I had struggled so much that they had to knock me out. It was a dark room, but I could still make out what a clock in the room said, it was 11:50. I started to panick when I realized today was the wedding, and it started at 1:00. I looked around for a sign of where I was, but couldn't. I saw a phone near a table. It was out of my reach, but I managed to pull the table closer and grab it. The signal was weak, so I quickly went to work. I used the phone to find where I was, I was in the basement of an abandoned factory. I used the phone and called Web. She picked up immediately.  
"Hello?" She asked.  
"Web, it's Alyssa!" I said.  
"Alyssa? WHERE ARE YOU?!" She asked worriedly.  
"I'm in the basement of that abandoned factory next to the bank, hurry, it's almost time for the wedding!" I spoke quickly, but I could hear the connection becoming weak.  
"ok...re...oming...you ...mar...Cole...omise...bye." She said, then the connection broke. I couldn't make out what she said, but it I knew she was coming. I quickly put the phone back and pushed the table back in place to cover my tracks. I looked at the clock, it was 12:10. I all I could do now was wait... and hope that Cole wouldn't marry the wrong Alyssa.

A/N

Web: ooh, now its SUPER GARMADON, SUPER WEB, aaand, SUPER SENSEI!

Sensei: *flies in on his teapot which is copyrighted and owned by Web and Alyssa ©* HERE I AM!

Garmadon: GET OUTTA HERE!

Alyssa: CAN SOMEONE SAVE ME BEFORE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS MARRIED TO AN IMPOSTER?!

Web, Sensei, and Garmadon: SHUTUP WOMEN, RIDE MY PONY!

Alyssa: O_O ... :(

Cole: HEY! DONT UPSET MY WIFE!

Web: its an inside joke that no one else understands...

Cole: *hugs Alyssa* uh.. STILL!

Garmadon: hey, you're the one who is oblivious to the fact that you're about to marry an Alyssa impos-

*camera dies.. DANGIT JAY! WE ALL BLAME YOU!*


	5. Chapter 5 The Time Has Come

Webs POV  
We ran to the old factory as fast as possible. But of coarse we had to hide because.. You know.. Garmadon.. Evil and stuff... Cant have him seen around that much.. We finally got to the factory around 12:28 The doors were blocked by something on the inside. We pounded our fists into the door but it wouldnt work.  
"Stand back.." Garmadon said. He back up twenty feet or so, then charged at the doors. He slammed into it with his shoulder, the doors caved in, and he smashed through.  
"Good job." Sensei approved.  
"Are you alright?" I asked. He stood up and held his shoulder.  
"I.. I think I used the wrong side.." He said.  
"What do you mean?" Sensei asked.  
"I mean, I used the same shoulder that was already hurt!" He exclaimed.  
"Does it feel broken again?" I asked.  
"I dont know, it just hurts. Just keep going, this is our wedding too and we dont want to miss it!" He exclaimed.  
"Split up!" Sensei ordered. We all looked around the building for a way to the basement. I kept checking my phone for the time. 12:38. We need to hurry!  
"Found it!" Garmadon claimed. Sensei and I ran towards him.  
"Nice! Lets go!" I started to jiggle the handle.  
"Dont tell me this one is locked too.." Garmadon said.  
"It is.." I sighed, which was followed by his own sigh.  
"Step back" he said.  
"Dont hurt yourself Garmy.." I told him.  
"This door is weaker, I can just kick it down." He said. Sensei and I backed up, and he took a step back. Then he lifted his foot and kicked the door with all his might. The door dented, and he kicked again. Then it busted down and smashed on some stairs.  
"Web?!" We heard Alyssa call.  
"Alyssa?! We're coming!" I yelled. The three of us ran down the stairs and into the basement.  
"Guys over here!" We heard her yell. Sensei hit a light switch and the basement filled with light. I saw Alyssa in a cage so I ran over.  
"Are you okay?!" I asked.  
"Im fine, but we have to stop that wedding!" She exclaimed. I unlocked the cage and she jumped out.  
"Was it hard to get in here? Did she block off the entrance? I heard banging.." She said.  
"Yea, Garmadon hurt himself busting down the door but if it werent for him we would have never gotten in here" I told her. She looked at Garmadon who was holding his injured arm.  
"Really..? Thanks, Garmadon!" She thanked him. He nodded.  
"But we need to get going, and we still need to get dressed up, and we have to crash, that, wedding!" Garmadon said.  
Cole's POV  
It was finally time, the big wedding. We all put on our fancy tuxes and dresses and got into position.  
"Shall we begin?" The priest asked.  
"We can't yet, the other half of this wedding isn't here." I said.  
"Yea, and has anyone seen Sensei?" Jay asked. We all shrugged.  
"Sorry kids, but I have important ceremonies to perform after this, we can't wait any longer." He said.  
"Alright..." I said. We began the wedding, I guess Web and Garmadon will have to get married another day. I stood and watched as Alyssa walked down the aisle, she looked SO beautiful in her dress. She reached us and we said our vows. The whole time I started into her eyes. It was weird, she didn't have the usual 'sparkle' in her eyes I always see. She said I DO and it was my turn.  
"I d-" I started to say before the doors were kicked open and I was interupted. What was happening?  
Alyssa's POV  
We ran to the church as fast as we could. I looked at a nearby clock, it was 1:01, not enough time to change, but enough time to stop the wedding. I ran as fast as I could and kicked the doors opened with full force. We all ran into the church and everyone stared at us.  
"STOP THIS WEDDING, THAT WOMAN IS A FAKE!" I yelled.  
"I've ALWAYS wanted to say that." I whispered to Web. Everyone gasped. I looked at Cole, holding the girl's hands. He instantly let go, very confused, I would be too. "How did you escape?!" The OverLord yelled.  
"QUIET!" The girl yelled. "YOU DARE TO SILENCE ME?!" The OverLord yelled.  
"ENOUGH!" She yelled. Her disguise disappeared and revealed her evil red eyes and black dress.  
"What are you doing?" The OverLord panicked. "SILENCE! I control YOU now..." She said with an evil laugh. She trapped Cole in a bubble.  
"You're MINE now..." She said.  
"ENOUGH!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me as I walked halfway down the aisle. "I have been shot, shocked, trapped, almost fell to my death, and repeatedly harmed, but if you think I'm just gonna sit back while you take Cole away from me, YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!" I yelled implying a fight for him.  
"Very well..." She said. She released Cole from his bubble and floated towards me. She stood in front of me and prepared to shoot me, but I quickly punched her in the face. As if forgetting she had powers she tried to punch me. We punched and kicked at each other, and I was winning. She looked like she was getting annoyed as I punched her repeatedly.  
"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" She yelled. She shot a beam of energy at me and I was hurtled across the room. I hit my head on the wall next to the door and fell to the floor. As I fell I saw Cole, he looked like he was panicking. My body hit the floor and everything instantly went black.  
Cole's POV  
"Hey! No one does that to my wife!" I yelled.  
"No, im your wife!" The girl yelled.  
"No, Alyssa is! And this is my wedding! And no one is ruining it!" "Why would I ruin OUR wedding?" She asked rhetorically.  
"Our weddi- you dont get it do you?! I love Alyssa, not you! I dont even know you! And I've never met you, and already there isnt a good first impression!" I yelled.  
"If I cant have you.. Then no one can!" She exclaimed, trapping me in the overlords energy filled bubble. Why is it all he ever does is make bubbles?! I pounded on the bubble but it wouldnt pop! Then I saw Garmadon sneak up on her. He smashed her in the back of the head with random chair. She fell over, the bubble disappeared, and I jumped down. The girl was passed out, so I ran to Alyssa. She started waking up.  
"Cole?" She asked.  
"Yea, its me" i told her. "Are you alright?"  
"Im fine. I hit my head.. But im fine" she said. I sighed with relief.  
"Excuse me sir but is ANYONE getting married!?" The priest asked.  
"Yes. We are." I told him.  
"Mind if we get ready first?" Web walked over.  
"Im already late to the other places I need to be so why not!" The man exclaimed angrily. We had the place cleaned up, Alyssa and Web put on their dresses and Garmadon quickly put on his tailored, four armed suit. Im surprised he got that made as fast as he did. We tied up the girl and forced who to watch. We figured that was a good enough punishment since she swore the overlord possessed her.  
"Ready?" I asked Garmadon before we got up there.  
"Ready." He said. Finally, it was time..  
Alyssa's POV  
I quickly put on my dress and got into position.  
"Ready?" I asked Web.  
"of course!" She exclaimed excitedly. We started the wedding and Web and I walked down the aisle. Cole and Garmadon couldn't keep their eyes off us. We said our vows and said 'I do'.  
"You may now kiss the brides." The priest, happy to leave. I kissed Cole right away and saw Garmadon and Web kissing. Never thought I would see that, but they were cute. The reception was amazing. We all danced and had fun. Cole and I alone ate almost half the cake. Soon we said goodbye to our friends and I said goodbye and good luck to Web as we all headed for our honeymoons. Cole and I got into the limo, that's right, A LIMO! We started to drive off to our vacation.  
"So, how does it feel to be a married woman?" He asked.  
"Amazing..." I said. We smiled and kissed again. I couldn't believe this was happening. I had my dream come true to meet the ninja a little more than a year ago, and now i'm married to the man of my dreams. I bet Web felt the same way. Still, I knew that the Overlord was still out there, but I didn't care. I was married, I was happy, and I had more exciting adventures coming my way in the future.

A/N

Alyssa: hey Web, you know that old song..?

Web: you mean this one? Alyssa and Cole, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage! ... I forget the rest..

Alyssa: thats okay, because thats all we need to know.

Web: what do you-... ooh.. heheh ^-^

Cole: what do you mean?

Alyssa: Oh!.. oh.. I, uh.. WHO WANTS WEDDING CAKE!?

Web: im sure that Vety will comment now saying that he wants some cake.. or pie..

Jay: who is Vety..?

Web: oh, someone.. who would happily hug you and never let go..

Jay: oh.. um.. hugs are.. nice.. i guess..

Web: yeah, keep telling yourself that Jay.

Jay:..*confused*

Alyssa: *rolls eyes* Well, read and comment ^-^

Web: yeah!.. oh and there will be something, or someone, new in the next story.. a ba-

Alyssa: *punches Web in the arm* SHH!

Web: OH!..right.. sorry. heh..

Cole: wait, what do you mean..?

Alyssa: WELL BYE!

Web:... the camera isnt dying like it normally does..

Jay: well you kept yelling at me for not charging it, so I did this time.

Alyssa: REALLY JAY?! THE ONE TIME!

Cole: what is going o-

Alyssa: BYE! *turns off camera*


End file.
